


Hey Neighbor

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Winwin, Crushes, Donghyuck's got it bad, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, Hyuckwin are neighbors, M/M, Trying to be cool almost landed hyuck in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Donghyuck blames hormones for his irrational ideas to impress his attractive neighbor.





	Hey Neighbor

There were a lot of reasons why he was in trouble.

The dingy holding room made him feel claustrophobic, rubbing his hands down his bare arms to fight the cold air with how he decided to wear something cool enough but not really appropriate.  Quality over quantity and in this case, material-wise, he really decided to go with less.

Then again, he wasn’t trying to be appropriate and that’s how he ended up in the police station with the police probably trying to find his identification to call his parents. God, how would his parents react to see him in his thin tank top that was almost see through and leather pants that made it hard to run. He told his mom that he’d be hanging out with his friends for a sleepover to run down their project. He can already see his mom’s scandalized face and her nagging already in his ears.

Lee Donghyuck just realized now that trying to buy cigarettes and going in a club just to impress someone is definitely a bad idea.

Stupid hormones, he mumbled to himself.  If he didn’t find plush lips around a stick of cigarette smirking as they leaned on their black motorcycle attractive, he wouldn’t be here in the first place. If he wasn’t thinking with his hormones, he would have been reminded by the warnings of his older friends that trouble always came bagged in a pretty picture. They talked about protecting him from older men who would take advantage of him even though it was usually Donghyuck who would save their asses when they needed to get away from unwanted attention. Because Donghyuck knew it wasn’t unwanted especially how he often doesn’t realize how many times they cross paths. Still, he understood the dangers of judging the book by its cover.

 That’s what Donghyuck’s neighbor was. A pretty face with such an angelic quality that’s decked in black and smelled of smoke.  The sound of him and his motorcycle in odd hours would always wake him up and make him look outside just as the motorcycle parks in front and the leather jacket catches his eyes while the blond hair framed a smirking face as he caught Donghyuck’s stare. He’s not that much older than him, going to the same school as his hyungs though he never really talked much about school. The only few things he knew about him is that he smoked Reds with those menthols in the filter, liked to help his parents when they were gardening and has two dogs that always seemed to get out of the house and follow Donghyuck.

God, remembering the first time he met him was enough to make him slam his head on the table, wincing at the impact. It was a fine day where Donghyuck decided to stay indoors to watch some television when he spied out the window a glint of light that bounced off the sleek black motorcycle that’s covered in suds. He peered out the window to get a better look because he was curious, balancing himself on his hands as he poked his head out and then losing his balance entirely when someone from behind the bike stood up, hair wet and shirtless with a hose. The greeting from the neighbor slipped his ears when he fell face-first onto his mother’s flower bed. His neighbor did the brilliant job of bounding over to help him, tilting his head as he asked if he was okay. Donghyuck doesn’t gain the ability to speak for thirty minutes as the male commented on the pretty magnolias that’s squashed on Donghyuck’s hairline.

Since then, his neighbor would always greet him whenever he went out. Donghyuck would spy him always getting home late with his motorcycle creating a ruckus at 3 in the morning. He’d lean on his balcony with a cigarette at hand and reading with his glasses on that Donghyuck would always wonder whether they were real or not. Their houses were close enough that the space between Donghyuck’s window and his neighbor’s balcony was reachable. In those rare moments that Donghyuck would study until dawn, his neighbor would throw pebbles at his window to give him a cup of hot chocolate he made (Why he is making hot chocolate at crack of dawn and wearing cute chick-patterned pajamas as he handed it over to his window with a sleepy smile is anyone’s guess and Donghyuck doesn’t take his tests with a smile after these nights, yeah.)

The door opening jolted him out of his stupor, groaning dramatically as he stood up with his handcuffed hands above his head. “Ground me all you want but this isn’t what it looks like.”

A pop of a gum. His mom didn’t chew gum. “You cold?”

Donghyuck is speechless as he felt a leather jacket draped over his bare shoulders.  He whipped his head up, heat rushing into his cheeks as he spied blond hair in disarray and his very neighbor he’s being fake cool for is talking to the police officer while signing on the clipboard. He doesn’t look fazed, popping his gum every few seconds and every time he moved his shoulders, the muscles on his biceps seemed to catch Donghyuck’s attention.

His neighbor caught his stare, winking at him before grabbing his wrist “Hope he wasn’t much trouble, sir. He was running errands for me and I forgot that minors aren’t allowed to buy without an adult. Kids, right?” he laughed, sweet and still so mischievous that Donghyuck ducked his head to hide the ever present flush across his cheeks.

“Just make sure you don’t do it again. You know better than to smoke and give a fake ID just to think you’re cool.” The officer mumbled underneath his breath, tipping his hat as the two of them walked out of the room. Donghyuck glared at him underneath his bangs but remained docile as the elder tightened his grip, dragging him out to the police station.

His neighbor stopped in front of his black motorcycle, letting go of Donghyuck to grab a spare helmet and placing it on the younger’s head with a click of his tongue “You really are something.”

Donghyuck pouts “Why are you here?” he can’t really say he is glad it’s him instead of his parents but this isn’t any better. He’s humiliated himself already with his stunt and despite the warmth of the leather jacket he’s wearing, there’s a chill down his spine at how the older boy glared him.

There’s a small protest dying in his throat when the other boy took a step closer and then a sting erupts on his forehead where he’s been flicked. The boy chuckled, putting his own helmet on and starting his motorcycle “Who else would save you from your weird ideas, Donghyuck?”  He gestured for him to get on, smiling with his teeth glinting in the light. Donghyuck can hear his heart thundering as he straddled the bike, the heat on his thighs framing the other’s and god, is that cologne he smells?

This is really not good for his heart. “If you try to kill me in an accident, neighbor, I swear to god-“

“Are you still calling me that? My name’s Sicheng, remember? Jeez, you’re too cute, kid.” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice as he backed up the curb, roaring the engine as Donghyuck instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hold on tight.”

“Just because you’re all broody and shit doesn’t mean you can treat me like a kid.”

Sicheng smirked over his shoulder “Oh, sweetheart. You’re on the right track of life. Be a kid and have fun.” Underneath his breath, he mumbled something about how he's not even broody but Donghyuck ignored it.

Donghyuck doesn’t have time to reply with his mind blanking at the pet name as Sicheng drove. Throughout the ride, Donghyuck kept his face buried on his back as he’s assaulted with the dizzying scent of strawberries and cigarettes.  He hates how his heart is too bothered to be mad at the vibrations that signaled Sicheng’s laughter.

They stopped in front of his house, the lights still on and his parents are standing on the porch with their arms crossed. Donghyuck cursed under his breath, taking his helmet off and giving it to Sicheng with a glare.  The latter’s smile is too innocent, parking his bike so he could accompany Donghyuck in his walk of shame. His mom stared at his attire, raising a brow at how she can actually see his chest because of the material and her sneer worsened. His dad just seemed more interested in his companion.

“Dong Sicheng? Why is Donghyuck with you at this hour?” He asked, more puzzled than angry as the elder waved at him.

“He said he didn’t have a ride back and we met by chance. I thought it was the nice thing to do.” Sicheng grinned, draping an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and leaning his head on his.

Donghyuck pushed him away immediately “You’re too close and it’s too hot.” He said without malice, rubbing his cheek to get rid of the heat that rushed back “Thank you though.” He added, mindful of his mother’s venomous glare at his lack of manners.

Sicheng ruffled his hair “It’s no bother. Your dad called me to check on you, after all. It wouldn’t make sense to go out and use your friends as an excuse without telling them can you?”

Donghyuck looked at his father in the corner of his eye then turning his head to see his guilty expression. He shrugged, still scared of why his mother is giving him laser eyes. He doesn’t have to wait though as she grabbed his dad by the arm, murmuring something before they went inside with a “Get in here after you talk to your friend!”

They’re alone. Sicheng is amused by his parents’ antics while Donghyuck is slowly considering digging a hole and hiding himself in it. He scratched at the sleeve of the jacket, pulling it down to hide his fingers out of nervousness and averting his eyes when Sicheng looked at him.

“You must think I’m a dork for trying to get in a club, don’t you?” Donghyuck muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets- or trying to with how tight his jeans are, damn it. He’s already decided he will never show Sicheng his face ever again and probably keep his windows shut to ignore the temptation of talking to him during late nights while the mug that Sicheng lent him will forever be on his study table that marked the memories.  

His thoughts must’ve been written all over his face because Sicheng shook his head, thumbing his cheek softly “You don’t enjoy those things so don’t force yourself. You don’t need to do it just to impress someone.”

Donghyuck scoffed a little too hard “I’m not impressing anyone!”

“Good.” Sicheng blurted, eyes sparkling that Donghyuck finally turns to look at him. He’s closer than he realized, his shoulder brushing against Donghyuck’s own with his head leaning down that they are almost eye to eye.

“Good?”  Donghyuck loathes how his voice cracks.

“Because you’re adorable.” Sicheng whispers, soft and sweet that Donghyuck blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but he’s really regretting where the hell his silver tongue went. Or his brain because god, he needed something coherent right now. His chest is hurting now from the influx of emotions that came with the closeness.  Stupid hormones, he cursed again when he shivered at the press of fingers on his jaw.

“Ha, ha. Very funny. Bring out the hidden cameras.” Donghyuck forced out amidst his embarrassment before he titling his head to get away from the elder’s touch.

He doesn’t expect the feather-light kiss at the corner of his lips, too quick he would have missed it as Sicheng retreated with a grin. Donghyuck blinked and as if sensing that he’s still not getting the picture, Sicheng pecked him on the cheek.

“That’s enough excitement for you for the day, Donghyuck.”  Sicheng hummed, pushing him back inside with a wink “There’s always hot chocolate waiting for you if you need it.”  

Donghyuck’s head is swimming, his lips are still burning from the touch and he doesn’t know he managed to get up the stairs and collapse on his bed before he wrapped himself in blankets and screamed into his pillow while Sicheng chuckled while leaning on the balcony railing. He took a drag of his cigarette, blowing a long stream of smoke as he watched the light of Donghyuck’s room turn off.

His neighbor is really cute. 


End file.
